


Courting Sakura

by WritTurn



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hinoka Jagen and Haar have extremely minor roles and are not actually relevant, I'm Bad At Titles, Jagen is a good wingman though I guess, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritTurn/pseuds/WritTurn
Summary: Sakura and Kiran sneak away from the castle for a day.





	Courting Sakura

It had been another successful, if tiring day. Kiran didn’t have any arduous drills or war games to attend. But he still had to work. At the crack of dawn he awoke to accompany Hana, Peri, Titania, and Niles for the Rite to refine their weapons. After that Kiran returned to the castle and joined the newly summoned heroes for training. And then he had to set out once more to gather more orbs, feathers and refinery resources with Sakura, Hinoka, Jagen, and Haar. It was late afternoon when they finally began the return trip to the castle. None of them had any scheduled activities for the rest of the day, so they traveled at a steady but relaxing pace. The day had blissfully proceeded without issue but on the way back Haar and Hinoka would take turns going off to scout the surrounding areas just in case. Whoever remained behind would keep an eye on the three party members on the ground, and an eye on their rear, just in case. Jagen took the lead, scanning the path ahead and to his sides, but was careful not to leave too much space between his horse and Sakura’s. Kiran meanwhile, rode with Sakura, holding onto her around the waist. He still hadn’t quite gotten the hang of riding a horse. Or any animal, really. Sakura’s hair wasn’t long but Kiran was close enough that the wind blew, her hair would flutter up and tickle his face. He breathed in when it would, and he’d be rewarded with the scent of her shampoo, some sort of flowery blend, mixed with sweat. It was an odd mixture, but it wasn’t unpleasant, and it comforted him.

“Are you okay Kiran?” Sakura suddenly asked him. Her voice was timid, and she seemed to be fidgeting with the reins.

“Of course. Why do you ask?” He tried to remain calm, suddenly paranoid that he had been obvious about his actions, or done something subconsciously. 

“You’re um, holding onto me so tight…” She was thankful he was behind her; she could die of embarrassment if he could see her face right now. Joy, embarrassment, confusion all fighting for dominance, and redder than her brother’s armor. Kiran nearly let go out of instinct and stammered out an apology.

“I, uh, Sakura. I um didn’t, I’m just still not used to horses. It wasn’t intentional, I’m sorry.” he was thankful she couldn’t see his face, what an idiotic expression he must’ve been wearing.

“I-its alright Kiran.” Sakura continued fidgeting with the reins. She took a deep breath and puffed out her chest, mustering her confidence. “…I don’t mind.”

Her words and the tone of her voice took Kiran off guard. Hesitantly he scooted closer to her, squeezing his arms around her waist. They rode on in awkward silence for the remainder of their journey.

Once the party reached the gates of the castle, Haar flew off to deliver Kiran’s report to Anna, and then presumably to disappear somewhere for a nap. While Jagen, Sakura and Kiran ambled to the stables, Hinoka flew on ahead. By the time the others had arrived she had already returned her Kinshi. After dismounting, Kiran and Sakrua avoided making eye contact while they pet Sakura’s horse and thanked her for her good work. Jagen had finished returning his own horse to the stables and eyed the two youngsters. The wizened knight had seen this scene play out many times before. 

“Hey Sakura.” Hinoka approached her sister. “Today was do dull. Ya feel like sparring?” Hinoka grinned, oblivious to what she was interrupting. Jagen cleared his throat and interjected before Sakura could respond.

“Lady Hinoka, if I may. I may be up there in years, but I can still hold my own amongst any of the knights of this army. If you desire a partner to spar, perhaps I will do. It has been some time since you have used your lance now has it not?”

Hinoka’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. “Damn right. Ranged just doesn’t get my blood pumping. You’re on gramps!” she turned to Sakura. “You don’t mind?” to which Sakura shook her head.

“Have a good time. Be careful and don’t get carried away.” Sakura called out to her sister as she set off with Jagen towards the training grounds. Sakura and Kiran found themselves alone.

“Thank you for letting me ride with you.” Kiran broke the silence while Sakura closed her horse back in the stable.”

“Of course Summoner. It’s really no trouble.” she smiled as she closed the gate to her horse’s stable. The two walked out and down the path to the castle together. Occasionally Sakura would glance at Kiran, only to shift her gaze or turn her head in the other direction. When she wasn’t looking, Kiran would steal a glance at her, smile and quickly look away. He suspected Jagen did this intentionally, but he wasn’t sure how to capitalize on the moment. The castle was so bustling with so many soldiers and heroes and diplomats, and always more heroes being summoned. It was rare to get an extended moment alone with another person. And this moment wasn’t bound to last long.

“You have no plans for the rest of the day?” Sakura asked of Kiran.

“No, I don’t have anything scheduled either. I figured maybe I’d hang around the library for a bit. You aren’t doing anything either are you?”

“No. I thought I might go to see Maribelle though.”

Sakura blushed gently as she brushed her fingers through her hair. The weather was perfect, the grass and skies so vibrant, the birds so exuberantly singing. With Kiran by her side it really felt like they were on a date. She felt silly for thinking such a thing, but the idea warmed her heart, and she giggled quietly. Kiran turned to face her with a warm smile on his face. 

“You seem happy?”

Sakura hesitated and took a deep breath. “This is nice. Walking here, with you, like this.” Sakura began to trail off towards the end. Bashfully, she clasped her hands behind her back and tilted her head towards the ground and away from Krian.

“This is nice.” Kiran agreed. Screwing up his courage he blurted out “I wish this moment wouldn’t end.”

Each of them could feel the tension in the air, but they kept walking, trying to avoid looking at each other.

“Sakura.” Kiran was uncertain of what he’d say. Sakura stopped walking and turned to face him. Her nose scrunched up anxiously and her eyes trembled. Kiran couldn’t go back now.

Kiran held his hand out wordlessly. He didn’t know what he was doing. 

Time seemed to stop while he waited for Sakura’s response, for any response at all. 

Until finally, Sakura reached out, her trembling hand cupping his, her palm sliding along his, their fingers clumsily lacing together. Sakura and Kiran smiled at each other, locking eyes.

Leading Sakura, Kiran stepped off the pathway to the castle, and together they took off running in the direction of the forest.

* * *

“This is so exciting.” Sakura chuckled as she strolled hand in hand along the riverside with Kiran. “I mean we’re not neglecting our duties, and I don’t think my brothers would be mad…but it still feels like we’re eloping.” Sakura raised her other hand to her mouth as she giggled again. Her cheeks flushed when she realized what she had said. “I mean! Um, it’s like we’re off on an, a secret adventure, you know?” she turned to Kiran and stammered out a clarification. Sakura could see that his cheeks were just as scarlet as her own now and his eyes shimmered as he gazed intently at her.

Kiran’s lips parted nervously as he took a step toward Sakura. He glanced at her lips. They were supple, and they parted gently as he leaned in. In that moment, their breaths were held and time seemed to stop. “Sakura…” her name was barely a whisper as it left his lips. His heart was beating faster than it ever had before, and in that moment Kiran turned away.

“An adventure! Of course. We’re not doing anything wrong! And if Anna needed me for anything else we surely would’ve met up with whichever rogue she’d have dispatched.” He blurted out, immediately ashamed of his cowardice. As the Summoner for Askr, he had a duty to the Order of Heroes, to Alfonse and Sharena and Anna. There was a line he should not cross, and he knew that. But even still, he wanted to take Sakura in his arms and kiss her. Sakura frowned as they continued walking silently, unable to meet each other’s eyes, unable to speak those words which their lips are so desperate to loose. Despite being right by her side Kiran could feel the distance he’d just placed between them and silently cursed himself. But nonetheless Sakura remained by his side, hand in his.

It was some time before they spoke again. They had no destination in mind, so they continued to follow the river deeper into the forest. “Oh, look Kiran!” Sakura gasped, pointing upstream to a deer as it took a drink from the river. “Isn’t it precious?”

Kiran nodded and for the first time since earlier, his eyes met Sakura’s. A nervous smile and blush took over Sakura’s face, and in turn, Kiran’s as well. They turned their attentions back towards the deer, halting their stroll to give the majestic creature plenty of space. Kiran thought about how peaceful it was here. Had they gone back to the castle there would’ve been a constant hum of activity and murmur of a crowd. He didn’t generally go wandering around the forest, but he was realizing now that Mordecai and some of the other heroes might’ve had the right idea. Here it was just…quiet, at ease. There was no din of warfare, senseless violence, or malevolent curses. The deer turned its head towards the pair, its gaze seeming to linger upon them for a moment before the creature trotted off.

“I’ve…” Sakura turning to face Kiran once more, she swallowed the lump in her throat. “I’ve liked you for almost the whole time I’ve been in this world.” Sakura averted her eyes as she confessed. “I thought those feelings might be mutual, but you have such a strong connection with so many heroes, I wasn’t sure if maybe I was just confusing our connection.” Before Kiran could speak Sakura fully gathered her courage and looked him straight in the eye, pressing her hands against her chest as she declared “But I don’t care anymore. I need to tell you, I love you Kiran.”

Kiran was dumbfounded for a moment, and then he quickly closed the distance between himself and Sakura. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his embrace, and clumsily craning his neck to kiss her. Sakura was taken by surprise, but ran her hands up his back as she eagerly responded to his kiss.

“I love you Sakura.” Kiran had to muster all of his willpower to tear himself away from Sakura’s lips even momentarily. “Ever since you were first summoned to this world, and I’ve fallen more in love with you every moment since.” 

Sakura panted as their lips met once more. “Then why?”

“I wasn’t sure if it would even be right to confess.” Kiran cupped Sakura’s face in his hands while she repeatedly pecked him on the lips. His tone was more somber when he spoke again. “And early on Alfonse made a point of warning me against getting too close to any hero…since eventually you’d all have to go back to your original worlds.”

Sakura cupped Kiran’s face in her hands now as she stared directly into his eyes. There was a gentleness in them but also a desperation and longing that matched her own. As well as a fear. One she knew couldn’t be talked away.

“I’m worried about that too.” she admitted with tears welling up. “But right now, I’m just so happy Kiran.”

“So am I, Sakura.”

“However much time we have left together, I want to spend as much of it with you as possible.”

Kiran kissed her again in agreement. He didn’t know what the future would hold, but right now, with Sakura this was the only place he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Too many of my stories are premised on "x and y sneak away from..." 
> 
> I started writing this one the day I posted my last fic, only to lose interest the next day. Here we are six months later I finally finish it up...as a writer and a reader this one feels rather disappointing but I just didn't want to leave this sitting as a document, forgotten and ignored. This was also intended to be part one of two but maybe I'll come back to this, maybe I won't. If I ever do I think I might just rewrite this part as well.
> 
> I'm always taking requests, if there's any interest in that.


End file.
